1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fastener devices used for bundling multiple items. More specifically, the present invention discloses a fastener device designed to engage the ends of a closed loop band for bundling multiple items together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Well known in the prior art are fastening devices utilized to hold a cord, cable, or strap securely in place. These various devices include two-piece bundlers which utilize a closed-loop band or hitch pin and two-piece bundlers which utilize an open-loop strap or buckle block. There are also a variety of closers, clasps, clamps, and hooks. The various two-piece bundlers include various types of bands wherein a band is wrapped around a bundle and through itself with a pin or notched dowel holding the ends of the band. These devices have a protruding rod or pin that can slip out of the band or that interferes with placement of other objects on top of the bundle. The devices having a notched dowel are intended for use with a specific size band which can be slipped through the notch and thus do not typically accommodate bands of varying sizes. Many of the other fastener devices that are used are complex in design and of limited functionality.
Thus, there is a need for an inexpensive, versatile, easy to use fastener which can securely hold together items of varying shape and weight. Such a device would ideally be simple to use and simple in design, without movable parts to break, thus eliminating the need for repairs and replacement. The device should be inexpensive to manufacture and easily replaceable. In comparison to the cumbersome design and limited versatility of some fasteners known in the art, such a device would allow similarly bound bundles to be stacked on top of one another without a dowel or fastener getting in the way. The user should be able to select the number and size of fasteners necessary for the specific use. Each fastener should be able to be removed separately to facilitate replacement or reorganization of the individual items. Existing devices have been unable to provide all of these benefits.